Change My Mind
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: Randy and Eve see each other again after a long time. Little clues into their past. Also, Randy develops a bit of a power trip and an extreme alpha male complex. Trigger warning for rape.


It's about 1 am. Smackdown was in my hometown tonight so I decided to go and hang out. The halls are alive with the sounds of the crew packing up and getting ready to hit the road to the next city. I'm scrolling through my Facebook page as I walk. Minding my own business. I'm in a tank and light seats. No one even pays attention to me.

As I reach my car in the middle of the parking lot, I'm slammed against it by a rock hard body. A hand pressed over my mouth so I don't scream; heavy breathing in my ear. I glance down at the arm of the person holding me. It's Randy. Yes, Randy Orton. I've always thought he was sexy but I really just want to go home. It's been a long night.

Finally, he speaks to me. His voice is low, husky, and menacing in my ear. "Hi Eve. Long time no see, my love. Here's the deal. We're going to go back to my hotel. You will not scream and you will not fight. You are going to open those thick legs like the slut you are and you're going to let me have you in whatever way I choose. Got it?" I nod frantically.

Then, he opens the driver side door and pushes me in. He shuts my door and gets in the passenger side. My hands are trembling as I put the key in the ignition and pull out of the lot toward the hotel. Randomly, he whips his stiff length out from his jeans. It's just there. As soon as he notices I'm looking at his dick and not focused on driving, he snaps at me.

"Drive bitch! What?! Never seen a fucking cock before?! Oh wait you're a slut! Of course you have!" I turn my head back toward the road. Finally we arrive at the hotel and he puts it away. We manage to fake the situation in front of the entire hotel staff; making them think that I'm willingly with him.

In the elevator, he backs me into the corner with his body pressed against mine. I whimper 'Please. Don't do this, Randy. Please!' with no luck. He places his hand over my throat and laughs at the fear in my face.

"You think I'm gonna let you go that easy? Huh? I remember, Eve! I remember how many times you would come to me late at night and beg me; beg me to make that pussy wet. You threw yourself at me all the time. And then all of a sudden, poof. You just leave. No goodbye, no explanations; nothing. So, I'm taking back what's mine. That's right bitch, this pussy belongs to the Viper. Now, when we get to my room, as soon as the door is shut, you better drop to your fucking knees. I own you, Eve. Remember that!" And with that the elevator doors open with a screech and he shoves me into the hallway towards his room.

As promised, the door shuts behind us once we've stripped; me naked and him in his briefs. I'm pushed to my knees with Randy towering over me. I gaze up at him from under slightly hooded eyelids. He walks up to me, puts a forceful hand in my hair and slams his crotch into my face; rubbing the bulge of his underwear all over my face. I can smell his precum.

I recall what he said to me in the elevator. He's right. I made him my booty call so many times during his rookie days. I told him I could get him 'over' in the WWE; but it was all a game. All I wanted was his thick, pulsing length deep inside me. Now though? This isn't what I want. He's sliding down his underwear now. Oh god. His pre cum soaked length smacks me across the face a couple times. I've never been on the other side of a booty call. I don't like this. I hate not being in control.

I quickly sit back on my ass from my position on my knees and try to scoot away from him. But, my back hits the bed and I realize I've got nowhere to run. Fuck! I go to scream and his length is shoved down my throat instead. He leans forward and uses the bed behind us as leverage to start a rapid succession of harsh thrusts into my throat. I forgot how loud he is during sex. His growl when he pulls himself from my throat and his first release sprays onto my face and hair is ear piercing.

Once he's done, I slump against the bed. A single tear of anxiety slips from my eye and rolls down my cheek. I hang my head in shame. Then, he takes one single step away from me. He grabs my hair, and pulls me to a standing position in front of him by the ombré locks.

He lets go and puts one finger on my breast bone and pushes. My feet are planted on the floor, but my upper body bends backward to lay across the bed spread. He takes my hands and makes me push my breasts together. He locks his powerful gaze with my scared, intimidated one and tells me to keep my hands still. Then, he crawls up the bed and his cock is bouncing above me.

Then, he shoves dry between my large tits. Powerful strokes creating delicious friction on my skin. When his release is bubbling up over my tits, it happens. I can't stop my body from clenching and arching with it. My eyes roll back and my entire body trembles. As my arched back releases, I feel the wet spot I created on the bed and I know the pain is only beginning.

"Fucking slut!" He screams as I feel the red hot singe of pain across my cheek. "Now you're gonna fucking get it, you whore!" Goosebumps raise over my entire body and I feel my face heat up in shame. My body is begging for more. My head says 'stop' but my throbbing core says 'fuck me'. All too suddenly, he pushes my legs up to my chest and his cock slides inside me. It takes my breath away with how stretched I know he's making me.

As soon as he's all the way in, he stops. My hips buck once and I look him in the eye. Silently pleading with him to fuck me; he laughs again and slides out until I can feel his mushroom tip pulsing on my outer pussy lips. Then he speaks. "Yes, bitch. Feel the control I have over you. I fuck you into next week, or I could pull out, tie you up and leave you hanging. Like you did to me the night before you vanished."

He pins my arms above my head. My pussy isn't as wet as it could be to help me enjoy the fucking I just know is coming. The unexpected first push knocks the breath from my lungs. I'm wet, but still dry enough to feel every inch of the cock rubbing inside me. I beg again. "Randy. Randy, please baby. Stop. I-I don't wanna end like this!" My throat raw from the brutal fuck it endured earlier. That sets him off. Pushing his weight forward onto his hands that are pushing mine into the bed, the brutal unforgiving fuck starts. His eyes are black with rage and lust. I'm honestly too scared to enjoy this side of him.

"END THIS?! Did you not hear me earlier, bitch?! I fucking own you! This isn't over until I say it is! And you have a hell of a lot left to make up to me! This is FAR from over!" He doesn't even look at me. He's watching his cock thrust in and out of my dry, throbbing center.

Then he abruptly pulls out and slides down my body until his face is in line with my pussy. He sucks each lip harshly into his mouth and pulls on it; laughing when it snaps back against my pussy and my breath hitches. Then, he shoves his tongue inside me. My back arches at the unexpected movement. Then, I cum again. He gets up when I'm done and spits it in my face.

Then he tells me to stand at the foot of the bed facing it and bend over. I comply. The red hot sting against my ass makes me cry out. He wraps a free hand over my nose and mouth. He shoves his cock back inside my pussy while he paddles me. I lose count at 40 times but that's only because I can't breathe through the tears and his hand.

Finally he pulls out of me and lets me go completely. My body slumps forward to the bed. I'm exhausted. I barely register him cumming over my lower back and ass. At least he has the decency to wipe it off before he pushes me toward the door and throws my clothes at me. As I dress and leave all I can think about is how sore I'm gonna be tomorrow. And that I want him to fuck me again. And soon.


End file.
